Solo llámame
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de encontrarte con el chico que tanto sueñas, con las mismas características deseadas? (Modern AU) One-shot


Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

* * *

_**Solo llámame**_

Era viernes por la noche, y contrario a lo que se cree, Astrid se encontraba en su habitación, degustando de una refrescante bebida de naranja junto a la ventana, luchando contra la noche veraniega que la atosigaba con tanto calor. Su linda cachorrita de nombre Stormfly, parecía también sufrir de bastante calor, pues normalmente se encuentra acurrucada entre las piernas de la chica dormitando.

Por quinta vez sonó su móvil, interrumpiendo la paz de la música de fondo, y muy en contra de sus deseos, respondió la llamada, para rechazar de nueva cuenta a Ruffnut, rezando a las fuerzas del destino que por fin la dejara en paz. Nada más se pegó el aparato en su oído y ya estaba recibiendo un reproche que le hizo retirarse el móvil de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Vamos Astrid! No quiero ir sola con el idiota de mi hermano.

La chica suspiró con cansancio, no era que no le gustara ir a fiestas, pero esa noche en particular no se sentía con mucho ánimo, se sentía un tanto cansada por la semana tan atareada que había tenido, de hecho, siempre era así. Astrid vivía en el carril de alta, siempre iba de un lado a otro correteándose a sí misma por las distancias que debe recorrer, ya que el tiempo la trae corta, se ahorraría esas caminatas tan rápidas que parecen más carreras, de no ser porque su pasión por los libros la obligan a ahorrar el triple de lo que ahorra cualquier chica de su edad.

Si a todo eso le sumamos que es enemiga letal del calor, hace que se sienta el doble de cansada que sus amigos. Esa noche quería descansar, al igual que cada viernes, intentar refrescarse tanto como dormir temprano. El solo imaginar estar rodeada de gente alocada por la música en un lugar cerrado, con el aire seco y la piel pegajosa, mejor quedarse en su habitación.

— Ya te dije que no Ruffnut, tengo mucha tarea.

— Es viernes Astrid, no tienes excusas.

Justo lo que le faltaba, empezar una discusión con su amiga la más obstinada. Empezó a crear una lista de excusas creíbles donde la gemela no le pudiera poner trabas, pero a no ser porque un alien entrara en su habitación y la tomara de rehén para experimentar con su cerebro y Ruffnut viera el ovni, entonces seguramente le aceptaría el no por respuesta, siempre y cuando le prometiera que la próxima rehén sería ella.

— Te prometo que si vas te divertirás mucho, ¡vamos!

— Esa es la idea de las fiestas Ruff.

Ya ni siquiera podía intentarlo de nuevo con lo de la tarea, la conversación se había vuelto unilateral y cada vez tenía que alejar más el móvil de su oreja por los gritos de suplica de su loca amiga. Incluso Stormfly se había movido de su lugar, el sonido interrumpía su siesta.

— Ok, ok, ya. Iré, pero solo un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Con el grito agudo que soltó Ruffnut ante la notica, Astrid casi se queda sorda, miró con resignación y arrepentimiento su bebida que carecía ya de hielo.

Una vez terminada la llamada, se levantó de donde estaba y fue en busca de otro tipo de ropa, por más calor que tuviera no iba a ir a la fiesta en mini-shorts, sandalias y blusa _strapless_. Tomó unos jeans rotos, sus _converse_ de siempre y una playera negra de tirantes gruesos. Termina de vestirse cuando la gemela ya le silbaba para salir.

Cuando arribaron al lugar, Astrid estuvo agradecida de que la fiesta fuera en una casa con patio trasero de jardín y alberca, así se la pasaría al aire libre no tan atosigada, pero eso sería un tanto complicado, ya que el poco viento que soplaba era seco y apenas perceptible.

Otra de las razones por la que no quería asistir, era porque Ruffnut tiene la pequeña costumbre de dejarla sola cuando se encuentra con amigas de la carrera, olvidándose por completo de la existencia de ella. Pero en parte lo agradecía, así podría irse antes sin recibir reproches, ya tenía con que defenderse.

Como ya no le veía sentido a seguir sentada en el pasto, sola en una esquina , más que nada no le gustaba llamar la atención, y una chica sola, arrinconada, en el suelo, cuando la mayoría baila y usa las sillas no era "normal", optó por irse a la barra improvisada frente a la alberca.

Se acomodó en un banco alto, dándole la espalda a quien atendía, utilizando de recargadera la barra, terminaría su bebida — sin alcohol— y se iría. No había nadie conocido a la vista y prefería evitar la molestia de averiguar si había alguien con quien conversar, más que nada para no hacer tantos movimientos, empezaba a sentir pegajosa su piel.

En pleno aburrimiento, a mitad de un sorbo, pensando en sus tareas pendientes, lo vio. Al otro lado de la alberca estaba lo que parecía ser el chico de sus sueños, alto, de ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora, bueno, hasta el color de cabello.

De no ser porque aun tenia la pajilla entre los labios, hubiera abierto la boca cuando el chico que tanto deseaba poder ver, relativamente de cerca, se empezó a quitar la playera, dejando ver un abdomen bien trabajado, llegando a ser tan atractivo como ella esperaba. El calor aumentó.

Soltó la pajilla una vez que pasó el sorbo por su garganta, deseando que estuviera más frío el líquido. El pequeño clavado del chico fue perfecto. Astrid deseó tener un bañador con ella para poder entrar a nadar también, después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de encontrarte con el chico que tanto sueñas, con las mismas características deseadas?

El chico se lucia nadando de un lado a otro, con perfectos movimientos de brazos, increíbles sacudidas de cabello, sonrisas galantes que hacen suspirar a cualquiera. O al menos así lo veía Astrid, quien se había olvidado por completo de las ganas que tenía de irse.

Estaba atónita, con una sonrisa perfectamente bien marcada en el rostro y la vista tan fija en su objetivo que cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta de a quien mira, cualquiera, incluso el chico.

Entre sus nadadas de ida y vuelta buscó discretamente el origen de el par de ojos, que desde hacía rato los sentía sobre de él, hasta que por fin dio con ellos, descubriendo a una chica que lo hizo perder el aliento y olvidarse por completo de lo que se encontraba haciendo. Qué suerte que la alberca no era tan profunda.

En cuanto Astrid cayó en cuenta que la había descubierto, desvió rápidamente la mirada volviendo a colocar la pajilla en sus labios, pero sin beber nada. No supo si era el calor o el típico sonrojo de ese tipo de situaciones que se estaba apoderando vilmente de ella.

El chico tampoco se quedo atrás en eso, sumergió la mitad de su cara intentado dejar de ver a esa chica, luchando contra sus coloradas mejillas. Después de unos minutos siguió nadando, aprovechándose de algunos movimientos para poder verla de contrabando.

Astrid se pidió otra bebida sin alcohol, por lo cual fue marcada como aburrida por quien atendía, pero no le importó, mientras estuviera ahí el chico, qué más daba.

El gran nadador tenía una lucha interna entre su valor para hablar con chicas y su timidez. Quería acercarse, pero era como si el agua lo atara, impidiéndole salir, eso o su timidez. Luego de un muy buen rato, donde Astrid ya había pedido otra bebido sin alcohol y preguntándose porque esos asientos no eran más cómodos, el chico por fin se decidió a salir de la alberca y dirigirse hacia el otro banco libre, justo el que se encontraba al lado de ella.

De nueva cuenta, Astrid se deleitó la pupila ante la salida del chico, que en su cabeza se reproducía en cámara lenta. Sorprendiéndose de sobremanera cuando se percató de que se dirigía hacia ella, mas bien, a su derecha. El lado contario le resultó más interesante, se aferró a la pajilla como si se le fuera la vida en ello y por primea vez agradeció el calor de la noche, tendría una excusa para las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por otro lado, el chico se sintió cohibido y hasta tonto, por tomar valor del aire y no saber cómo iniciar una conversación de manera inteligente. Pidió lo primero que vio y le pareció que le haría ver bien, lo mismo que ella. Rogó que todas esas películas ridículas que había visto, donde salen tipos rompecorazones, le dieran alguna idea de cómo, por lo menos, poder hablar.

— H-hola— él se golpeó mentalmente por ese tartamudeo y voz temblorosa que salieron de su garganta, en vez de el tono atractivo que había pensado.

Cortejar no era lo suyo.

— Hola— sin embargo, la respuesta de Astrid fue cargada de seguridad y respaldada por una actitud de diva que salió de la nada.

De verdad le había gustado el desconocido.

— Me llamo Hiccup— ante como le respondió se sintió más seguro, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de lado esos nervios que amenazaban con hacerlo perder el control y quedar en ridículo.

— Astrid— esta vez su lado diva bajó un poco, regresándola a la normalidad, sin dejar de lado su seguridad.

Cuatro segundos y un irritante silencio incómodo se había apoderado de la situación, ni la música ni los gritos de quienes ya se habían pasado de copas servían de mucho para cortar la tensión que había en ambos.

Astrid lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y le pareció casi imposible, como un chico tan atractivo como él, podía llegar a ser tan tímido. Estaba algo encorvado, rascándose la nuca, jugando con su bebida haciendo girar la pajilla. Sonrió internamente por eso, lo atractivo se había vuelto lindo y eso le gustó aun más.

Hiccup estaba a punto de estallar, no tenía ni idea de que hablar con ella y hablar del clima era un cliché nada fiable, era obvio que hacía calor, ¿para qué recalcarlo? La miró de reojo beber, se veía linda, era la chica más hermosa del lugar, o al menos así era desde su perspectiva, ya tenía su nombre, ¿ahora qué?

— ¿Eres de por aquí? — esta vez su voz sonó con tranquilidad, Hiccup actuaba como Hiccup.

— Vivo a una hora de aquí— respondió con una leve sonrisa, Astrid volvía a ser Astrid.

— Que curioso, igual yo, ¿viniste sola?

— No, vine con mi amiga, pero es igual a haber venido sola.

Hiccup sonrió ante la idea de que no vendría nadie a molestar su estrafalario intento de ligue. Y también que haya sido amiga y no un amigo pretendiente.

— ¿No conoces a nadie más? — Astrid tenía la finta de ser una chica bastante popular, le resultó extraño encontrarse con lo contrario.

— Pues no conocía a nadie.

Hiccup sonrió de medio lado enseguida, lástima que sus nervios lo hayan traicionado, movió de más el brazo donde sostenía su bebida, tirando la mitad del contenido. Astrid rió levemente dándole un sorbo a la suya. La situación se estaba volviendo un poco más cómoda. Tanto que pudieron empezar con una conversación un poco más fluida, basada en pregunta y respuesta.

El tiempo se fue volando para ambos, incluso el cabello del chico ya estaba prácticamente seco. El móvil de la rubia sonó en señal de haber recibido un texto, en el cual, Ruffnut le hacía saber que estaba a punto de irse, por lo cual ya no podía quedarse, aprovecharía el viaje gratis de regreso y después le agradecería por haberla obligado asistir a la fiesta que tanto se negaba. Conoció a un chico que su físico engaña mucho, todo lo que tenía de atractivo lo tenía de tímido y lindo.

— Fue un gusto charlar contigo Hiccup. — dijo como despedida levantándose de su lugar, sintiendo las inevitables "hormigas" cuando le brindas movimiento de nueva cuenta a tu cuerpo, luego de haber estado en una sola posición durante mucho tiempo.

— El gusto fue mío— como el caballero que era, Hiccup se levantó de su lugar para despedirla.

— Disculpe— dijo la chica al barman, solo para pedirle una pluma junto a una servilleta.

Hiccup la miró con curiosidad como escribía un tanto apresurada en el pedazo de papel. Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando esta, le entregó la servilleta, se despidió con un gesto de mano, se dio la vuelta y salió con paso seguro, hasta que la perdió de vista.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver esa secuencia de números y un pequeño mensaje:

_Llámame si es posible_

Acababa de conocerla y ya tenía su número de teléfono, eso era un gran logro para presumirle al altanero de su primo. Claro que la llamaría. Dobló el pedazo de servilleta y se lo iba a guardar en sus jeans, entonces cayó en cuenta de que lo único que traía puesto eran unas bermudas.

— ¡Ay Dioses!

* * *

Volví =D aunque no fue hace mucho que me fui xD espero que les hay gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Espero sus comentarios C:

Sin más, con este one-shot comienzo con mis nuevos proyectos que hasta el momento son solo one-shots.

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

PD: like a mi pagina Risu-chan xD &amp; Ivorosy. (link en mi perfil)

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

**08-Abril-2015 **


End file.
